Angel's lullaby
by SilentSupernatural
Summary: Dean is four years old. He wants to do everything he can to protect his newborn baby brother.One night he can't get Sam to stop crying and thinks he's not a good big brother. Mary shows him that all he needed was to know that he was loved.


_**Angel's lullaby**_

_Midnight moonlight shinning through the curtain lace; Paints a perfect picture on your perfect face. One sweet angel sleeping in my arms you are the promise I knew God would keep. You are the gift that makes my world complete._

Mary sat in a rocking chair holding her three year old son in her arms. Dean had been sick for over a week now with a high fever and coughing. He hadn't been sleeping well as a result of this cold. Mary kissed his forehead and rocked him slowly in her arms. It was almost midnight before Dean's breathing evened out indicating he was fast asleep.

She stood up to place him in his bed when John set a hand on her arm, "Is Dean doing any better? If he's still feeling poorly I can take the day off work. You need a day to yourself to rest. I can't have both of you falling sick."

Mary nodded frowned slightly, "John he won't sleep unless I hold him. I hate seeing him suffer like this."

John gave his wife a hug before placing a hand carefully on her swollen belly, "I know you do Mary. That's why you are such a great mother. You'll be great with little Sammy to."

Mary's frown turned into a giant smile when Dean mumbled in his sleep, "Love you Sammy."

John laughed, "Seems like Dean is doing much better. He hasn't talked in his sleep the whole time he's been sick."

Seeing his wife's forehead pucker John saw his chance to make a deal and hopefully to get her into bed, "Check Dean's temp Mary. If his fever is under a hundred that means he's feeling well enough to sleep in his own bed."

Mary scowled at her husband but placed her hand on her sleeping son's forehead anyway. Dean woke up slightly and mumbled, "Mommy?"

Mary smiled when she felt how cool his head felt under her hand, "Seems like somebody is feeling better. Come on let's get you into bed."

Dean yawned, "Love you mommy."

Mary placed her son in his bed and tucked him in, "You to baby. Sleep tight. Angels are watching over you all through the night."

John then went over to his young son's bed, "Sleep well tiger. You might even be well enough to go to preschool tomorrow."

Dean sat up half asleep and gave his dad a strong hug, "Love you daddy."

John smiled, "Love you to son."

_You'll never know how much I love you. I'll keep on telling you my whole life through. I believe in miracles and you're the reason why. Dream on while I sing you my angel's lullaby. You'll never know how much I love you. I'll keep on telling you my whole life through. I believe in miracles and you're the reason why. Dream on while I sing you my angel's lullaby._

Three months later John lifted Dean on his shoulders, "Hey bud. I want you to meet someone very special. This is your brother Sam."

Dean's mouth fell open when he reached a hand out to his baby brother. Mary smiled, "Would you like to hold him?"

Dean nodded his head. John helped him get situated on the bed and then handed him the bundle of blankets that held his new born baby brother, "Hold him just like that Dean. Make sure to support his head."

The four year old smiled when the tiny baby snuggled into his chest and fell asleep, "Hi Sammy. I'm your big brother. I'm always going to be here to take care of you. I promise."

Mary hugged her son to her gently, "I'm so proud of you Dean."

A few nights later Dean awoke to loud cries coming from his little brother's room. He got out of bed and picked Sam out of his crib, "Hush little brother. I've got you Sammy."

Sam continued to cry. Dean felt tears begin to roll down his own cheeks when he whispered, "Please stop. Please stop crying Sammy."

Mary heard both her children crying and quickly made her way to the nursery. She was shocked to see Dean holding Sam close to his chest humming the song hey Jude as tears streamed down his cheeks. Mary pulled her four year old son to her chest, "Dean? Dean what's the matter baby?"

Dean sniffled, "I'm a bad big brother. I couldn't make him stop crying."

Mary took Sam from Dean and bounced him on her hip while she made her way over to the rocking chair. She sat down and then called her four year old son over to her, "Come here Dean."

Dean went over to his mother tears still rolling down his cheeks. Mary opened her arms to her oldest son, "Dean you are an amazing big brother. You realized your brother was crying even before your father and I did. I'm very proud of you."

Dean leaned into his mother's hug and sniffed, "I got to Sammy before you?"

Mary nodded, "Yes you did and you know what?"

Dean asked, "What mommy?"

Mary smiled, "Just because you couldn't get him to stop crying doesn't mean he doesn't like you. Babies cry for a lot of reasons. Sometimes they cry because they are hungry. Sometimes they are wet. Sometimes they cry because they are lonely or afraid. I think Sammy just wanted his mommy. When you were little you sometimes would cry no stop until your dad picked you up."

Dean asked, "Mommy? Why was Sam crying?"

Mary rocked both her children in her arms, "I don't know Dean. Maybe he was just lonely in here all by himself. He seems to have calmed down now. All he needed was to know he was with people who love him. Now it's late Dean. Head back to your room and I'll be in to say goodnight in a minute."

Dean nodded and went to his room but not before giving his little brother a kiss, "Goodnight Sammy. I love you."

Once Dean was in his room Mary carried a now sleeping Sam to his crib, "Goodnight Sam. Momma loves you so much you have no idea. Sleep tight angels are watching over you."


End file.
